The invention is directed to a stop strip with a clamping member for vertically adjustable fastening in a vertical groove with a C-shaped cross section in a protective hood for wood shaping machines. The clamping member has a die with a mushroom-shaped head and can be clamped in the vertical groove by an adjusting screw.
Protective hoods are known for covering a cutting tool of wood shaping machines which is fastened to a spindle. These protective hoods are formed by two side walls connected by a rear wall, a vertically adjustable front protective shield, and a cover in which is provided a connection opening for a suction device. Vertical slots which serve to receive a stop strip or the like in a vertically adjustable manner are incorporated in the front edges of the side walls.
A stop strip of the type outlined above is described and shown in DE-OS 39 31 141. In this stop strip, the clamping member is a clamping piece that is held at an angle piece by means of a screw. The shape of the clamping piece is not described. After loosening the screw, the height of the angle piece can be adjusted, for which purpose the clamping piece slides within the C-shaped slot. When the desired height is reached, the screw must be tightened. Since this screw is located on the inside area of the protective hood, it is relatively difficult to reach and can only be adjusted after removing a transparent protective shield. The stop strip is fastened to the horizontal leg of the angle piece by means of two additional screws and can be adjusted only in its longitudinal direction after loosening the two screws, which are also only accessible after removing the protective shield. In cutting tools with a large diameter, the adjustments described above can only be made after the tool has been removed because only then is there the necessary access to the inside screws. The stop strip must be unscrewed when working with a curve-cutting stop.
Notwithstanding the relatively complicated fastening of the stop strip by a total of three screws described above, this stop strip cannot be swiveled toward or away from the cutting tool to adapt to different tool diameters, nor can it be swiveled out of the work area should this be necessary.